


(podfic of) Runnin' On My Mind Boy

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Felching, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lets himself have this indulgence. That's how he thinks of it but maybe he's wrong. Not about it being dangerous and stupid, because it is definitely still that, but perhaps he's not the one making all the decisions around here. For once, maybe Stiles is giving him this and Derek isn't so much taking, as he is just stopping lying to himself.</p>
<p>[A story in which Derek feels all over the place, is still creepy, and Stiles acknowledges all of that, but doesn't understand why they can't be having sex and angsting about their lives at the same time.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Runnin' On My Mind Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runnin' On My Mind Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505575) by [tourdefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce). 



**Please heed the warnings and read the tags if you are easily triggered or squicked.**

Excerpt of **tourdefierce's content notes:** it should be acknowledged that Derek has violent and animalistic thoughts while with Stiles and it can/may be perceived as sexualized violence. The knotting is also oral and not anal.

 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?9xwddwazj2odstw) (mp3, 32MB, 1h11m)

You can find a short Making Of / Outtakes for this podfic [on my journal](http://neverbalance.dreamwidth.org/1056.html).

I would like to thank **tourdefierce** not only for writing this fic and allowing me to podfic it, but also for being very enthusiastic in their reply to my permission email. This one was difficult to podfic because I'd never recorded something quite as explicit, and it was good to know that the author was looking forward to the podfic. Thank you!

And then, there's my fantastic trio of betas and cheerleaders, **dodificus** , **anatsuno** and **factorielle**. They cheered me on for weeks as I was editing Runnin', without their encouragement, I might have gotten scared after my own initial blind courage went up in smoke. Thank you for listening and gently (and sometimes not so gently) nudging me to continue editing. :D And then pointing out my mistakes after I was done. \o/ All remaining mistakes are of course my own.


End file.
